The Legend of Zelda
by Seal of Legends
Summary: Diane and her fairy, Flare, have gotten transported to Hyrule by the evil Ganondorf and have been separated from Sage and her fairy. Diane meets Link in the Kokiri forest and helps him on his quest to save Hyrule. But she must find her way home. Soon.


Title-The legend of zelda

Chapter1-Concerning Kokiri

It was a dark and stormy night at the land of Hyrule a kokiri boy named Link, was having a bad dream tonight. He was rolling around in the covers. Muttering under his breath.

The maniacal laughter of a man roared from a faraway castle. The man flipped through the pictures of the land of Taintan. Then a picture of two girls. "The attack will begin tonight...tonight, we win over the land of Taintan!"

Meanwhile, in Taintan. The guards were marching up and down the pathways to the castle, the bushes were rustling in the light breeze, and two girls were laughing amongst eachother and eating their sugar cube's they snagged from the market. "That was a great bit of teamwork, Diane!" said one girl, whom wore a beautiful orange bow on her neck and was dressed most in a blue ripped shirt with blue sleeves and brown shoes. "Wasn't it? That was great flirting, Sage! We coulda took their entire stock if this guy is that easy to flatter!" said the girl, Diane, who wore all green on her. A green shirt, a skirt, and sleeves that wen't over her hands and had holes for her fingers.

The market of Taintan holds many goods, but the best treat that Sage and Diane were after, was the golden triangles. They represented the triforce from another distant land that they were at piece with. That land was Hyrule. "Whad'ya think of our work, Flare?" Diane said to a fairy with a red gleaming light and magnifacint silver wings. "I thought you guys did a great great job! But please, after we get the golden triangles, no more stealing, K?" Flare said to Diane. "Oh, alright, Flare." Diane replied back. "Hey! Kia, whats that light over there?" Sage asked her guardian fairy. "I'm not sure, Sage. Maybe we should tell the king." Kia told her. They ran to the gate way to the castle. Two guards stood there with weapons in their hands. "What are you doing here, this late at night, young ones?" one of the guards asked. Sage walked forward and talked to the guard. "We need to alert the king of something that is coming staright for our land, sir. It's coming from that way!" Sage pointed to the red glistening ball that was become bigger and bigger by the minute. "Oh my. I've seen one of those before! Come on this way! Hurry!" the guard replied to her and began to run towards the castle. The girls and their fairy's followed them to the castle and entered the door when they came to it. "You must speak quickly, those kinds of fire traps come quickly by the second. Be very careful when speaking to king Hagan though. He might not like two fairy girl's coming into his hall." the guard told them before they stepped forward onto a red carpet, surrounded by guards and a throne holding the old King hagan in the back.

They both walked forward to the throne and bowed as they became within earshot of the king. "Your majesty, I my name is Sage, and this is my friend, Diane. We come here today to ask of you to prepare the citizens of Taintan for an approaching circular red thing. I'm afraid that someone from our enemy region, Mora, has launched an attack. Please help us. If you would come outside with us, we will show you." said Sage, in half-a-hurry, and half-not- in a hurry. "Whats this? Two fairy girl's come onto my halls? I will not have this! Guards! Take them outside!" said the King in a gruff voice. "No, your Majesty! We aren't lieing!" said Diane. "I will not have this nonsense! Out!" he shouted. "King Hagan! Sto-!" Sage cut off. The guards had seized them form the arms and were dragging them out. Flare and Kia tried to pull at the cape of the King, but her flicked them away and they flew back to Diane and Sage.

"You can't do this!" shouted Diane. "I have every right to!" he shouted back. "Your kingdom is in danger! You must do something!" shouted Sage. But before the King could reply, the guards had taken them outside and threw them from the gates. "You shouldn't be confronting the king with your silly lies." said one of them in a sly voice. They shut the door and left the two kids their, glaring at everyone and making faces at the approaching red ball. Minutes passed, they were still there, watching the red ball come closer. Now, you could see something on it. It was shaped like a man, but that couldn't be. No man could survive on a flaming hot crator, or whatever that thing was. "You know, let's forget about this thing, Sage. maybe it isn't anything at all and it's just in our imaginations." said Diane in a hopeless voice. Sage stood up. Her fists were clenched, and her teeth were gritted. "Our imaginations, Huh? Than how could we be seeing the same thing! We each would have a different picture of it and it wouldn't look exactly the same! I dunno about you, but I'm going to go tell the villagers! And then we will be prepared!" said Sage hotly. "I'm not giving up on Taintan!" Diane smiled a smile she hadn't smiled for a long time. It was that sneaky smile that you would see on a special occasion like this, the kind of smile that said "I'm coming with you. And were gonna save this place." They got up, wen't down the slopes up to the castle, and ran to different houses to warn the villagers. It had been a half an hour before they finished, and now you could see every detail on the flaming ball of fire. There infact _was_ a man on it. There were monsters loaded in too. And once the villagers, whom had hidden themselves in very sneaky camouflaged spots to hide from, the monsters stepped off the fire ball, and began to rampage through the streets.

Every last one of them were throwing torches onto the houses, and the man, whom had red hair and wore black armor, stepped off the crator like flaming ball, he headed for the castle. Sage and Diane saw this coming. With a shout of their voice, an owl took off with them in their talons and headed over to the above part of the castle.

The man entered the castle and stepped forwards to the king, whom was looking astonished at what he was seeing. "Who are you?" said the king. "I am Ganondorf. The ruler of Mora and soon to be, the world. Tell me, have you seen these kids?" he asked the King in an evil voice. He showed the king a picture of two girls with two fairy's, walking in an alley way with two sugar cubes in their hands. "Why, I think those two came in my hall about an hour and a half ago. I thik their names were Diane and Sage." the king said without thinking. "Thats pricicely the names of the girls I'm looking for. They have a special power I need. I want to see them right now! Lead me to them!" said Ganondorf in his evil voice, this time a bit more eager. "I'm afraid I do not know where they are, Ganondorf. They left a long time ago." said the king. Then ganondorf grabbed him from the front of the cape. "Listen to me, you weak minded fool! I need these girls for something very important. And if I don't get them now, I will have to destroy your re-!" Ganondorf cut off. The cieling of stained glass above them broke, and down came Diane and Sage with their two owls perched on their shoulders. "If you want us, than here we are!" shouted Diane. "What do you want from us?" Ganondorf smiled. "I want your forces of Light and Earth. Deep inside you is one of the most powerful forces ever to exist. I need this force if I'm ever to be able to do as I please. I need you to come with me. And I'd prefer you do it the easy way, or my monsters will have to carry you over. "We will never hand over the forces of Light and Earth! Diane! Now!" Sage screamed. They snapped their fingers and their owls flew up into the air while using their talons to cling to Diane and Sage. Both of the girl shoulders were bleeding,buut they didn't care. They had to fly away. Then they saw Ganondorf, whom had apparently taken a platform of the ground and enchanted it to hover. 

He swished his hands and sent dark beams at them. Sage took out her sword and deflected them with it. The wind was blowing hard now, but Ganondorf kept firing at them untill they came over a lake. On the ground below them, monsters were running. Pursueing them to the end. "Diane! I can't hold him off much longer!" Sage screamed. Ganondorf fired a purple and blue beam this time and it appeared a few feet infront of them. Then he fired a red beam that seperated Diane from her owl, and she fell. "Diane!" screamed Sage. Diane hurtled towards the portal. Sage, above her, was furious. Her eyes had turned completely yellow, and her hair was flying upward. She faced Ganondorf, opened her mouth, and blew out an enormous burst of energy at him. He flew backwards and onto the hard ground a mile away, and lay there motionless.

Diane had fallen through the portal. Her last screams were: "Come find me Sage! Come find me in-!" and then the portal closed. Sage had fallen from her owl now and was crying. And miles away, a boy woke up from his sleep, panting and panting at what he had seen.


End file.
